


Breaking Tradition

by TurtallyPawsome



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Deceit, Alpha Logan, Alpha Remy, Alpha Virgil, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Virgil, Beta Emile, Beta Thomas, Borderline Toxic Relationship, Forced Relationship, Like all of this is slowburn besides Roceit and Logicality, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Patton, Omega Roman, One Sided Relationships, One Sided Roceit, Relationship behind a fiance's back, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Trans Patton, please read the warnings and stay safe :), queerplatonic logicality - Freeform, romantic moxiety, specific warnings will be at the top of each chapter, talks of mpreg, threats of forced marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtallyPawsome/pseuds/TurtallyPawsome
Summary: Virgil, first born prince of Angstorm, has a problem. When he requested his mothers find him a male omega to marry, he didn’t expect another country to actually agree to it. Now he has to figure out how to politely get the omega to decline the offer before his time runs out.Meanwhile, Prince Patton of Herzensmoral is having his own problems. His time clock is ticking, and not in the childbearing sense.And Roman and Logan are just trying to get through life fulfilling the duties they’ve been given, but the other one keeps getting in the way.What a royal mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This universe takes place with a/b/o dynamics, but if you like those stories because of the sex, you’re gonna have a bad time. I’m merely borrowing some of the biology.
> 
> However, if you like slow burns, this might be for you.
> 
> This story will include Deceit, original characters, a trans character, an asexual character, talks of mpreg, arranged marriages, threats of forced marriage, strained relationships, and a secret relationship behind a fiance’s back, so if any of that bothers you read at your own discretion.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Word count: 3,833
> 
> Chapter Warnings: talks of arranged marriage, arguing, intimidation, self-depreciation, not quite a suicidal character but if a bus was going to run Virgil over he probably wouldn’t get out of the way

“We found one!”

Virgil’s head popped up from his book. He stared at his Ma and slowly blinked.

Queen Bella hurried into the room; her heels clopped like a show pony on the hardwood floor. Her eyes twinkled with that triumphant gaze Virgil loved and hated at the same time, and her lips pulled into a toothy smile.

“You found… what?” Virgil asked.

“A willing family,” she replied and clapped her hands. “Oh, there’s hope for my son yet!”

Virgil blinked. What? He sat up on his bed and kept eye contact with his Ma.

“What do you mean you found a willing family?”

“Well, you know that dramatic demand you gave us before you’d choose a mate? We finally found a family that was willing to participate!”

Virgil’s color drained from his face. “What?”

“I know! Isn’t it exciting! To think, years of searching and begging and we finally got someone to comply. This calls for a special celebration!”

Virgil’s mind numbed. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he gripped his pants legs. No, this… this was impossible. No one would ever- it was unheard of- why would they- it had to be a trap. There was some sort of trick.

“Ma, what exactly did you promise them?” Virgil asked.

The queen blinked and said, “I don’t understand.”

“No one parts with a male omega just like that,” Virgil growled.

“Believe me, I was just as surprised as you are,” she replied. “But, when we finally discovered this family had a male omega, it only took one letter to convince them! I mean, I did sweeten the deal a little bit and say if the omega wasn’t happy here he could return home without a question, but I’m sure we won’t screw it up-” her eyes narrowed- “will we, Virgil?”

Virgil swallowed and asked, “What country?”

“A small one off the coast of the northern shore called Herzensmoral. They tend to keep to themselves and only trade with one other country. I’m not even sure if they speak our language, but they wrote back to us, so I’m assuming someone does.”

Virgil stared down at his pants. He swallowed the vomit rising in his throat and drew a shaky breath.

“What- when is he arriving?”

“I’ve been told in the letters that he will be here within the fortnight.” The queen’s expression darkened. “Be on your best behavior when he gets here, and please, put some effort into trying to be the alpha you were born to be.”

The hairs on Virgil’s neck bristled. He bared his teeth, and the queen rose to her feet. Intimidation shrunk Virgil back with a whimper. Queen Bella gave a triumphant smile and ruffled her son’s already messy hair.

She continued, “I can’t wait to tell Nessa. She’s going to be so relieved we finally found a mate for you.”

Queen Bella walked out of the room with a giddy giggle and closed Virgil’s doors. It echoed through his silent room like a jail cell.

What.

Virgil collapsed onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

What.

He gripped the sheets of his bed and swallowed hard. Tears pricked his eyes, but he didn’t know whether it was frustration, gravity, or defeat at this point.

Did this really just happen? Was this some sort of sick joke? He better wake up soon because this was the worst nightmare he ever slept through.

Virgil rolled over onto his side. He blinked, and his dam broke. Virgil cried into his pillow. He didn’t care if he got eye shadow all over the white sheets. He didn’t care if he’d wake up with red eyes. He didn’t care if anyone heard him.

He didn’t care to be alive either.

A gentle knock sounded at his door, and Virgil held his breath.

“Virgil,” an unusually soft voice called from the other side, “can I come in? Please? I just want to talk.”

Virgil sniffled and swiped his cheeks with his hand. His fingers turned black, and he wiped them off on his shirt.

“I don’t care,” he mumbled.

A brief pause hovered between the two of them before Virgil’s door opened.

His younger brother, Roman, popped his head in the door and offered a shadow of his usual confident grin. He walked into the room, his feet barely making a sound, and sat at the end of Virgil’s bed.

“So… at least now you don’t have to have Ma on your back about-”

Virgil slammed his fists on the bed.

“I don’t get it! No one has ever wanted to part with a male omega willingly. No one! I mean, just look at how Ma and Mother treat you! You’re not even allowed out of the castle grounds, and this family just… gives up theirs? I don’t even know his name! But no, he’s getting saddled with a broken male alpha that probably won’t sire any pups with him anyway and-”

“Whoa, calm down there, Virgil! I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one.”

Virgil’s breathing grew harsh and irregular. He curled his legs into his chest and leaned in close to his knees. His fingers wove into his hair. He pulled. He pulled until it hurt. Maybe if he pulled hard enough his head would come off and he’d die.

“Virgil, please, look at me. You’re going to be okay.”

“No, I’m not!” Virgil yelled. “I hate all of this! I just want everyone to leave me alone!”

Roman stayed unusually quiet and let his brother yell through his breakdown. He let out a long sigh and stared down at his hands.

“I might not understand what you’re going through, but at least you get a chance to be happy with someone,” Roman spoke low and cold.

That snapped Virgil’s head up. He clenched his teeth.

“Who says I’m going to be happy with him? I’m sure I’m going to make him miserable. I make everyone miserable. You said so yourself.”

“Okay, so maybe I was being a little harsh, but I didn’t mean you make  _everyone_  miserable. I just meant a vast majority.”

“Gee, thanks, Roman. I feel so much better.” Virgil rolled his eyes.

Roman sighed and shook his head. He put a hand on top of his brother’s own, and the warmth from Roman’s palm warmed Virgil’s frosted fingers. 

Warmed but never melted.

“We’re going to get through this,” Roman replied. He offered Virgil a weak smile. “Cheer up. It could always be worse.”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, I guess they could’ve forced me to be with a female omega.”

The smile on Roman’s lips flinched, and he patted Virgil’s hand. He stood up and straightened out his vest. Without another word, he left his brother in the silence he loved and hated so much.

–

The carriage hit another rock, and Patton flinched. He squeezed his hands tighter around his arms and swallowed his dry throat for the fifth time. The mountains rolled past them. Everywhere, grass lined the ground, and flowers hugged the path they traveled on. As far as he could see, the land stretched on for miles.

There was no ocean anywhere, but Patton already felt like he was drowning.

Patton caught his escort and bodyguard, Logan, staring at him again, and he forced a smile. However, he saw right through Patton’s faked grin and spoke up.

“I know you too well for you to fake your emotions with me, Patton. We are alone. There’s no reason to hold up the facade any longer.”

Patton’s smile slowly slipped off his face. He sighed and let his hands fall into his lap.

“I’m just… nervous. What if I’m not what they expect?”

“That’s why I’m going along.”

Patton giggled and responded, “Like you wouldn’t go along anyway. Mom didn’t even have to ask you.”

“Her Majesty did mention it was best if you traveled with an alpha to give you protection, as I always have. Besides, you’ll need someone who can translate for you while you finish your studies.”

“I’m getting better,” Patton mumbled.

“You are indeed, but you still mix up some words, and that can be catastrophic if you mix up the wrong ones and insult them.”

Patton nodded his head. He glanced out the window once again and let out a long breath. His eyes stared back at him in the glass, and he rested his forehead against the pane.

“What if he doesn’t like me?”

“Patton, everyone at home loves you. I’m sure Prince Virgil will be the same.”

“You know what I mean, Logan,” Patton replied.

The other side of the carriage grew quiet. Patton felt a hand on his own, and he pulled his head away from the glass. Logan’s expression was so soft that Patton wished he could take a picture and hang it forever.

“I’m sure if he truly loves you he won’t care,” Logan responded.

Patton sighed and nodded his head. He glanced back outside the window and watched the rolling blades of grass in the breeze.

At least the countryside was pretty.

For the remainder of the trip, Logan and Patton practiced the language Anglish, and Patton was proud to say he only forgot a few words. Sure, he wasn’t perfect, and his accent was rather thick, but he was doing his best.

Hopefully, Virgil was able to understand him.

The carriage slowed to a halt outside of the palace gates. Logan exited first, and he held out his hand to assist Patton to the ground. Patton took it and wrapped his hand around Logan’s forearm. Logan took it and escorted Patton inside.

The palace doors were made out of solid oak and rose three stories above their heads. The stone walls on the outside were gray like an ocean storm, and the purple flags flapped in the breeze above them, rivaling turbulent waves. The doors opened.

Inside, candelabras lit the dim hallways. The red carpet on the floor lead all the way to the throne room, or so Patton was told. The floors lined the walls with hardwood.  The musty smell of rain hung thick in the air.

Patton gripped onto Logan’s arm tighter. He started to shake.

Logan glanced over at Patton through the corner of his eye and furrowed his brows. He perked the corner of his lip into a smile, but Patton didn’t reciprocate.

_“It’s going to be okay,”_  Logan spoke to him in Herzen.

Patton sighed and replied,  _“I sure hope it is, kiddo.”_

Logan smiled at the nickname and wished he could place a kiss to Patton’s hand, but he worried that the people here would see it as an act of marking. He was surprised they let Patton hang on him like this. The castle staff curled their lips and shook their heads. Logan was sure of the conversation running through their heads. ‘How dare he touch an omega that wasn’t his own, especially since he and Patton weren’t related?’

Patton may have faith in this country treating others fairly, but Logan knew better.

The doors to the throne room were covered in purple tapestry, and the two foreigners stopped outside. The guards on both sides of the door dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

Patton’s mouth dropped open.

“No, please,” he said and struggled for the words to use. His eyes danced between the two guards as his lips floundered and eyebrows creased.

“Such a display of submission is not necessary,” Logan finished. Patton sent him a grateful smile.

The two guards looked between each other, their faces twisted in shock.

“Shall I announce your arrival?” the guard on the left asked.

Patton swallowed hard and looked over at Logan.

“Yes, please,” Patton answered.

The guard on the left rose to their feet, but the one on the right stayed kneeling. Patton couldn’t look away. Is this how the royal family expected others to treat them? By kneeling on the dirty floor and displaying submission?

The double doors swung open, and Patton stiffened. His grip on Logan’s arm constricted, and Logan held his head high. Logan waited for Patton’s first step inside, and the two walked as one into the throne room.

The queens of Angstorm sat on their thrones at the edge of the carpet. One who was adorned in a purple and silver dress stood from her chair. The thin fabric flowed behind her like rippling water, and she descended the stairs to greet them. The other queen followed a step behind her mate, her black dress bobbing like a jellyfish.

“Welcome!” the queen in the long purple dress spoke. “I am Queen Bella, and this is my wife, Lady Nessa. We are the rulers of this kingdom. Judging by your beautiful blue satin, I’d say you are his royal highness, Prince Patton.”  Her eyes went from Patton to Logan, and her black painted lip curled into a sneer. “And who is this who holds the arm of my future son-in-law?”

“This is… my escort,” Patton spoke slowly and did his best to annunciate. “You do not think I will- I would travel on my own, did you?”

“I am merely a translator and companion,” Logan informed.

“The only companion he needs is my son,” she growled.

“Bella, please be courteous,” Lady Nessa spoke behind her. She put a hand on her wife’s shoulder. “Surely the country would not send such a precious male omega here without protection. I’m sure Logan is just doing his job.”

Logan swallowed. “I bare no claim on Patton if that’s what you are misunderstanding.”

Queen Bella’s eyes snapped between Logan and Patton. Her shoulders eventually relaxed, and he let out a long sigh.

“Servant,” the queen snapped. The woman who was in the midst of delivering snacks to the queens dropped to her knees and bowed her head. The queen continued, “fetch me my son, Virgil. I have someone I want him to meet.”

“Right away, your majesty,” the woman spoke and stood. She hurried out of the throne room and out one of the side doors.

Patton couldn’t help the rage that burned his ribs. How dare they treat their subjects like that! It was wrong! No one deserved to be degraded like that, no matter what their upbringing was.

“I hope you find your new home to your liking,” Lady Nessa said and broke through Patton’s thoughts.

He would’ve told her exactly what was on his mind if he had the vocabulary to do so.

“Thank you,” he settled on growling out.

Two pats to the back of Patton’s hand caught his attention. He looked over at Logan, and Logan gave him a comforting glance out of the corner of his eye. The fire in Patton’s lungs extinguished.

Patton may not be able to change their ways, but he could still treat Logan like a normal person.

The doors on the side of the throne room opened. The servant dropped to her knees once again, and all the calm Patton had composed rolled out of him like the tide.

“Announcing his royal highness, Prince Virgil of Angstorm.”

Patton’s muscles tensed. He glared at the doorway. Now that he saw how these people treated others, he really didn’t want to see what was on the other side of the door. There was no way he was mating with someone who held themselves at such an arrogant-

The shadow behind the door shifted, and Queen Bella nervously giggled.

“Now, Virgil, don’t be shy. Come on out.”

A deep breath exhaled before the shadow shifted into a person.

The first thing Patton noticed was the black eyeshadow under his eyes and long brown bangs shading the rest. His clothes hung loose against his skin. The purple sleeves of his tunic covered his hands. As he drew closer, his eyes took on a calmer color, a deep gray to almost purple color.

The second thing Patton noticed was how Virgil’s shoulders caved in. His posture curled in on itself, and his eyes shifted from Patton to his mother. His scent wasn’t as strong as other alphas Patton had met. It almost resembled the scent of a beta.

The anger in Patton’s gut started to simmer. Maybe Logan misinterpreted the letter. Maybe their son wasn’t an alpha. But if he wasn’t an alpha, why would his parents request a male omega? Surely they knew a beta and an omega were an incompatible match, especially since betas couldn’t impregnate omegas unless given hormones.

Patton sucked in a breath. Maybe he and Virgil were more alike than he thought.

Virgil stopped beside his mother and eyed the two strangers in front of him. He almost stopped breathing.

“Virgil, I’d like you to meet Prince Patton of Herzensmoral,” Queen Bella spoke.

For a while, all Patton and Virgil did was stare at each other. Patton swallowed his nerves and faked a smile.

“Hello there, Virgil,” he said.

Virgil stiffened at the sound. Patton wondered if his accent was too thick to understand, and he tightened his grip on Logan’s arm.

Virgil’s eyes glanced between Logan and Patton before he finally muttered out, “Sup?”

Lady Nessa nudged her son and whispered, “Virgil, please remember your manners.”

Virgil shrugged. He sniffled and settled on glaring at Patton. Well, Patton definitely smelled like a male omega. 

Great.

Queen Bella cleared her throat. She turned to Patton and said, “We have arranged a room for you to stay in while you visit our country. You are allowed to go anywhere in the castle your heart desires, including the castle grounds. However, you are not allowed to leave the castle walls without an escort,” Her eyes shifted to Logan and narrowed, “and your… the  _companion_  doesn’t count.”

Patton felt Logan stiffen. The hairs on Logan’s neck bristled as his chest began to puff, and he swallowed a growl deep in his throat. Now it was Patton’s turn to rub comfort into Logan.

Patton said, “I understand. I am in a strange country, and I do not know it as well as you do. I am sure that- that it is only to keep me safe. Right, Logan?”

Logan’s chest deflated. He sent a strained smile in Patton’s direction and answered, “Of course. One mustn’t be too careful when in a strange land, wouldn’t you agree, your majesties?”

Queen Bella and Lady Nessa exchanged a quick glance. Lady Nessa stepped forward to speak.

“Yes, indeed. It’s why your parents entrusted you with an escort on your journey here.”

Queen Bella nodded. “Good, we’re all on the same page. Prince Patton, I’ll have someone escort you to your room right away.”

Queen Bella clapped her hands. A pause proceeded a servant stepping into the castle and getting on his knees just like the others.

Queen Bella continued, “Servant, please take Prince Patton to the room we have prepared at once.”

“As you wish, your highness,” they answered. They rose to their feet and motioned for Patton to follow them.

As Patton and Logan stepped off to follow, Queen Bella rose her voice again.

“Excuse me, companion, but I only addressed Prince Patton. You will require accommodations of your own.”

Patton stopped. His eyes snapped up at Logan.

“That won’t be necessary, your highness,” Logan answered, keeping his eyes off the queen and trained on the floor. “I would prefer to be situated with my prince.”

“And I’m saying that is unnecessary. I assure you Prince Patton is quite safe here in the palace and doesn’t need you in his private quarters.”

The hand on Patton’s arm slid off. Patton tried to keep its grip, but Logan already let go, his chest puffed and posture high. He stared directly into the queen’s eyes as he took a step forward.

“Forgive me, your highness, but perhaps you did not understand. I am not leaving Patton’s side at all while I am here.”

Queen Bella’s shoulders tensed, and she bared her teeth. “Are you challenging me?”

Logan’s stare shifted between both her eyes as he spoke, “I suppose I am.”

“How dare you!”

Patton jumped to Logan’s side and grabbed onto his arm. He spoke in hurried Herzen,  _”Logan, kiddo, we’ve only been here for a few minutes. Don’t insult them already. I don’t want to take a chance on losing you permanently while I’m here.”_

Logan didn’t take his eyes off the queen as he replied,  _”I refuse to be bullied while we are here. She needs to understand that we are in control of the situation, not her.”_

_”But we’re outnumbered! If they plan on attacking you-”_

_”If they attack me the deal is off.”_

_”But can’t we just give them a chance? I know their ways are… strange, but there’s something different about Virgil. He doesn’t carry himself like other alphas, and I’m… I’m interested.”_

Logan looked down at Patton, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. He sighed, his chest deflating with his nerves, and he nodded his head.

_”Are you sure you’ll be okay alone?”_

Patton sent a nervous smile.  _”No, I’m actually terrified, but we might have to play by their rules a small bit if this is going to work, kiddo.”_

Logan turned his attention back to the royal family, who looked both wary and interested in what the two foreigners had to say. His head rose high, and he returned to Anglish.

“Very well. I only request my room is close to Prince Patton’s in case he is in need of my assistance. I am a translator for him, after all, and should he need help jumping over a language barrier-”

“Done,” Queen Bella snapped. Lady Nessa put a comforting hand on her wife’s shoulder, and she sent a genuine smile in Patton and Logan’s direction.

“Please, feel free to stay with Prince Patton while your quarters are being arranged.”

Queen Bella looked ready to argue, but her words died down as Lady Nessa sent her a stern look.

“Imagine our Roman in his situation, darling. What would we say?”

Queen Bella curled her lip. She sighed and nodded her head.

“Very well. We’ll have someone send for you when your arrangements are done, companion.”

Patton puffed out his cheeks. His name was  _Logan_ , not  _companion_. He wanted to correct her, but Logan bowed his head and put a hand to his chest. A new sense of pride welled in Patton’s chest as he watched Queen Bella’s face twist in confusion.

“Thank you, your majesty,” Logan said.

Patton wrapped his hand around Logan’s presented arm once again. The servant from before motioned for Patton and Logan to follow them. The trio walked away from the royal family. Patton glanced over his shoulder, catching one more glimpse of Virgil as he walked away. Virgil refused to look at him further, instead staring at his reflection in the polished hardwood floor.

There was something different about Virgil that intrigued Patton, and he swore by the end of his time here, he’d have his answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton get comfortable in their new home, and they end up meeting Roman. Meanwhile, Roman is in awe of what a healthy relationship between an omega and an alpha should look like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a song Logan sings in this story, and while I don’t list the song itself, it’s “Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen” and is a very pretty German lullaby. You can listen to it here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UUbaNNVZ8s) and the English translation is here (https://www.lieder.net/lieder/get_text.html?TextId=29357). I headcanon Harzen sounding like German so 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t speak much German so I’m hoping the lyrics I linked to are right… from what I can tell they are tho
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Word count: 3404
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Deceit (named Damian), mild injury, crying, emotional hurt/comfort, strained relationships, uncomfortable relationships, non-con touching, manipulative relationship (let me know if I need to add any)

The door to Patton’s chamber closed with a heavy thud, and Patton’s grip on Logan’s arm loosened.

The room itself wasn’t… bad. The walls were a smooth blue color. A white trim decorated the top. The ceiling rose at least two stories, and a chandelier hung from the middle. Wooden cabinets with multiple drawers lined the walls and gave Patton plenty of space to put the few possessions he brought along with him. The window on the far left, which was a set of double doors covered by thick white drapes, lead out to a balcony.

It wasn’t home, but at least it looked cozy.

Patton sighed in and out, and he walked over to the double-doored windows. He unlatched the lock and opened them. The air outside was thick as the night fog.

“I miss the sound of the ocean already,” Patton said with a gentle laugh.

Logan followed and observed the rolling hills before them. He nodded his head.

Patton closed the doors and moved to the large bed in the center of the room. At least six people could sleep on it if they wanted to. He tested the firmness with the palm of his hand, surprised at how low his hand sunk, and sat on the edge.

“At least it’s comfy,” Patton spoke.

“Yes, but are you comfortable?” Logan asked.

Patton’s eyes stayed glued to the bed, and he whispered, “I guess.”

Logan approached Patton and sat beside him. Patton didn’t look up as his body sunk down from Logan’s added weight. Logan put a hand on Patton’s thigh and hoped his prince would look at him.

“Patton, remember, you are in control. Any time you feel the union is unfit, we can leave.”

“I know.”

“Then what seems to be troubling you?”

“I… I heard stories of how other countries treated different sexes. I didn’t really believe them, but now that I’ve seen it- Logan, I don’t know if I can treat people this way.”

“No one said you had to.”

“But they might expect me to. How am I supposed to make someone kneel on the dirty floor just because I walked into the room? How am I supposed to keep my distance from everyone? How am I supposed to-”

“We will figure this out together. I promise you will not go through this alone.” Logan wrapped his fingers around Patton’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “You may still act the same way around me as you always have.”

Patton sighed and nodded his head. “Thanks, kiddo.”

The corner of Logan’s lip quirked into a smile, and he nodded his head.

The two sat in silence for a moment. Patton’s grip on Logan’s hand never slipped. He didn’t know what he’d do without Logan’s constant presence with him. Maybe it would be better if he encouraged Logan stayed with him, at least during the day. At night they could part. Patton had a few stuffed animals to get him through the lonely nights.

Unless, Virgil-

No, it was too soon. They wouldn’t force them to sleep together so soon.

Would they?

A knock sounded at the door, and Patton jumped up from his bed. He hurried to the doors and opened them himself.

“Hello,” he greeted with a smile.

The servant on the other side of the door, the same one who led them to Patton’s room, jumped back with wide eyes.

“Um, Prince Patton! I was not expecting you to open the door,” they said.

“Why wouldn’t I? You knocked,” Patton said and tilted his head.

The servant shifted uncomfortably and cleared their throat. “Let your companion know that-”

“Logan.”

The servant’s head snapped up. “I-I’m sorry?”

“His name is Logan. Please,  _please,_  call him Logan.”

“O-of course! I didn’t- I didn’t mean to offend you.”

Patton noticed the servant’s panic and reached out to hold their hands in his. This seemed to stress them out further, and they drew their hands back quicker than Patton could react.

“Um, let your- Logan- let Logan know his room is ready,” the servant spun around and hurried down the hall without looking back.

“Wait, I’m sorry!” Patton yelled, but they had already rounded the corner out of sight. Patton deflated a bit. He whispered, “I didn’t mean to scare them.”

Logan sighed and walked to Patton's side. “Perhaps it's not you that he's worried about. Obviously, this country thrives on personal space.”

Patton hummed. He turned his head to Logan and chirped, “They said your room is ready. Should we go check it out?”

“I’m not exactly sure which direction it’s in,” Logan replied.

Patton nodded his head and clicked his tongue. “They did run off awful quick without telling us. I guess we’re just going to have to look around.”

Patton hurried out the door before Logan could stop him. He practically sprinted down the hallway, giggling as he did so. Logan called out for him several times to slow down. Patton turned his head back to address Logan.

“What’s the matter, Lo, are you too slo-”

Patton crashed into someone. He grunted as he fell forward. The person he crashed into yelped, and two of them tumbled to the floor.

For a moment, the world stilled.

Patton’s head throbbed. He rubbed his temple and mumbled, “That’s what I get for using my head.”

“Get off of me!” a voice yelped below him.

Patton’s eyes widened as the person below him pushed him off. He yelped as he tumbled onto his back.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t look where I was going,” Patton rushed out.

The person Patton crashed into wore pure white with a red sash and golden accents. He narrowed his brown eyes and glared at Patton.

“How dare-”

“Patton, are you alright?” Logan asked as his feet slid to a halt on the polished floor. He glared down at the person who pushed Patton off, his nose curled and ready to bare his teeth if necessary.

“I’m fine,” Patton replied. He turned his attention to the stranger, “Are you okay, um-”

“Prince Roman of Angstrom, second born son,” he said and puffed out his chest.

“Oh! So you must be Virgil’s brother,” Patton chirped.

Roman took a deep breath to answer. He stopped, and he smelled the air again. His annoyed face melted into one of interest, and his grin widened.

“I am. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“I’m Patton- um Prince Patton- of Herzensmoral.” He held out his hand to shake. “Nice to meet you!”

Roman stared at Patton’s hand, and his eyebrow raised. A low chuckle escaped his throat.

“I’m not sure how you do things in Herzensmoral, but here, you don’t touch someone if you’re not familiar with them.”

“Oh!” Patton said and drew his hand back. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine, no harm done! I’m sure my mothers haven’t revealed any of our customs to you, so you’re practically navigating in the dark. Scenting here is… it’s kind of a big deal.”

“Oh, that’s why they didn’t want Logan to sleep with me.”

Logan leaned down and offered his hand to Patton, who graciously took it. He rubbed his thumb over Patton’s forehead. Patton flinched, and Logan’s lips pulled down into a grimace.

“It appears you have a bump on your forehead from the fall. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m fine, Logan. I promise,” Patton replied and bowed his head.

Logan leaned in and kissed the bruise forming.

Patton giggled. He snuggled his head into Logan’s neck and wrapped him into a hug.

Logan gazed over Patton’s head and caught Roman’s wide eyes. Roman looked ready to say something, his jaw tensed and eyes trained on Logan, but he never said a word.  Logan cleared his throat and pulled away from Patton.

“If scenting truly is the way here, perhaps we should be careful about how closely we interact, Patton.”

Patton pouted, and Logan’s shoulders deflated.

“I guess,” Patton responded.

“So, where were the two of you off to in such a hurry?” Roman asked. He stood up and started straightening out his outfit.

“Oh! We were looking for the room Logan is staying in,” Patton answered.

“Well, you’re going the wrong way. All the guest rooms are down the hall in the other direction.” Roman held his head high as he walked past them. “Follow me. I overheard a few servants talking about it. I’ll lead you there.”

“Aww, thanks Roman,” Patton chirped.

The trio walked down the hall toward Logan’s room. The whole time, Patton walked close to Logan but never touched. The two of them kept glancing out of the corner of their eyes at each other as if checking to see if their presence still existed.

Roman stopped at a door a few paces away from Patton’s room and opened the door.

“Here we are!” he called out as he stepped inside.

Patton looked up at Logan, who took a deep breath in and followed Roman.

The room was a quarter of the size Patton had been given. One lone window at the top of the room vented the air. Two candles lit below it danced and cast the room in shadows. A dresser stood tall on the other side of the room, and sandwiched in the middle was a bed barely big enough for Logan’s height.

Patton wrinkled his nose as he stepped inside.

“Logan’s sleeping here?”

“I know it’s not much, but it was rather short notice,” Roman informed. “Besides, I’m sure the only time Logan will be in here is when he’s sleeping, so he won’t need that much space, right?”

Patton opened his mouth to argue, but Logan interrupted.

“It’s fine. I don’t require much living space. Besides, Roman is right. The only reason I’m agreeing to this is so I don’t scent you all night long.”

“Glad to hear you like it,” Roman spoke and clapped his hands together. “Now, if you excuse me, I was in the middle of meeting someone, and as much as I love you all distracting me, he’ll send the whole castle searching for me if I don’t arrive soon. I hope to see you two around more often, especially you, Patton. It’ll be nice to have another male omega to confide in once and a while.”

Patton’s smile twitched. “Of course.”

Roman excused himself and stepped out of the room. Patton peered out the door and waited until Roman was out of earshot before he shut the door. For a moment, he stared at the wood with his hand pressed against the door.

Logan walked over to the bed and sat down. The mattress squeaked below him. He reached over to the nightstand and ran his finger over it, grimacing as it came back with a light trail of dust.

“I’m going to need to clean a little more in here so my asthma-”

“Are you really sure you’re going to be okay in here?”

Logan blinked and popped his head up in Patton’s direction. Patton still hadn’t turned to face him. Logan slowly stood from his spot on the bed.

“Of course. You and I both know that I will most likely spend my time reading or at your side.”

“But this place-” Patton’s fingers curled in- “it feels more like a prison than a bedroom.”

Logan approached Patton; his lips were drawn into a tight line. His hand hovered to touch Patton’s shoulder, and he drew it back. The lack of affection proved more difficult than he thought. He settled for folding his hands together behind his back to try and restain his touch.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” Logan replied. He waited for a reply then sucked in a breath. Patton’s shoulder’s shook, and Logan felt his resolve breaking.

Logan continued, “The more concerning question is: will you be fine?”

Patton sniffled. His head thunked against the door and he clenched his teeth. His voice cracked as he spoke.

“I-”

Logan pulled Patton’s back into his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed the top of Patton’s hair before resting his chin on Patton's head.

“Please don’t cry.”

Patton’s dam broke, and he brought his hands up to cover his face.

“I can’t help it! This just feels all so wrong. I do-don’t want to be apart from you. I want you to s-st-stay with me. I don’t know how I’m going to sleep knowing you’re here in a place like this while I’m sleeping in the biggest room I’ve ever seen in my life. It’s too big, Logan. I feel so small in it and I- I’m-”

Patton turned in Logan’s arms and buried his head in the hollow of Logan's neck. His arms constricted Logan’s chest, and he breathed in Logan’s scent.

Logan shushed Patton as he rubbed small circles into Patton’s back. He couldn’t risk looking down. Instead, he rested his cheek against the top of Patton’s head and swallowed his tears back.

For a while, the two of them stood with only Patton’s short sucks of breath for sound. Eventually, Patton calmed. He put his full weight into Logan’s arms and only hiccuped once or twice before Logan eventually rose his head.

“I know you’re scared. However, the two of us do not need to stay here any longer than we feel comfortable. You are not trapped here, Patton, and neither am I. We will be alright.”

Patton let out a long sigh. His eyes stung from his tears and lack of sleep.

“I know.”

“Why don’t I walk you back to your room? They never said I cannot help you get to sleep.”

Patton nodded into Logan’s chest. He tried to pull away, but Logan held him tight. Patton looked up into Logan’s eyes, which were filled with so much reassurance that Patton felt like crying all over again.

“Would you like me to carry you? I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

Patton looked down and nodded his head.

Logan swept Patton into his arms. He opened the door and walked across the hall to Patton’s room. Opening Patton’s door proved a little difficult, but he eventually managed to work it open. He crossed the floor and rested Patton on the bed. Logan pulled the soft feathered blanket from under Patton, sat down, and tucked the two of them under it.

Patton latched onto Logan the first chance he got. Logan snuggled down into the pillow, and Patton followed. Patton pressed his head against Logan’s chest, right over his heart, and breathed a sigh of relief.

At least that sounded the same.

For a while, the two of them laid together in silence. If Patton closed his eyes, he could imagine they were back home. The sound of Logan’s even breathing reminded him of the waves from the ocean. The salt on his cheeks tasted like the water’s edge. He could smell the familiar scent of his room, swimming with Logan’s scent, and laying on the soft mattress below him like the sand on a cool night.

“Hey, Logan?”

“Hmm?”

“You think you could… just for tonight?”

Logan sighed. He rested his head against the pillow behind him.

“Patton, that’s a horrible idea. You and I both know it will not just be one night.”

“Oh, um, I didn’t mean you sleeping with me.”

Logan shifted so he could get a better look at Patton nested against his chest. His head tilted to the right a little in confusion.

Patton looked up into Logan’s eyes and smiled. He lightly laughed.

“I mean, would you sing it to me?”

Logan breathed deeply and stared up at the ceiling. He chewed on his lip.

“Please, kiddo?” Patton pleaded.

“Alright.”

The parted door left no room for the imagination as Logan’s voice drifted into the halls. The sweet soft lullaby wove between the stone and soothed the palace air. 

Roman, who stayed in earshot of the two visitors, closed his eyes and listened to Logan’s voice. He may not have been able to understand what Logan and Patton were saying to each other, but their actions spoke louder than their words.

He couldn’t imagine having such a close bond with someone.

After Logan finished, Roman hastened down the hall and towards his own room. He turned corner after corner by memory and opened the door to his room without knocking.

Roman leaned his back into the thick oak door. He inhaled the scent of fresh sandalwood incense and exhaled the nerves in his stomach.

He was being ridiculous. An alpha and an omega could still be close and be friends. For all he knew, Logan could be Patton’s brother. It wasn’t uncommon for litters to be close. Just look at him and Virgil. Well, okay, bad example, but they definitely were at least familiar with each other.

If he and Virgil were on better terms, he was sure he could fall asleep in Virgil’s arms while Virgil sang a lullaby… right?

There was nothing strange or scandalous to Logan and Patton being so close to each other… right?

Patton was here to be with Virgil… right?

Right?

“What’s wrong, pet?” a voice slithered from the quietness of his bed. It stilled Roman’s thoughts and held his breath captive.

A shadow in the night sat up in his large bed, the moonlight illuminating one side of its face. The blankets pooled around its waist. Its bare chest glowed.

Roman’s body shivered. He pressed into the door and chewed on his bottom lip.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m fine,” Roman argued.

The shadow tilted its head to the left. It spoke, “Is that so?”

Before Roman could object, the shadow crossed the room and walked toward him. Instinct told Roman to run, but he stood his ground.

Warm arms snaked around Roman’s hips, and the familiar scent stopped his breath. His back pressed up against the door once again, but this time by force. Golden eyes studied him.

“You’re a horrible liar.”

Roman’s head tilted down. A kiss planted itself on his forehead, and he flinched. Gentle hands pressed Roman’s head into a bare chest.

Not a sound comforted him.

Cautiously, Roman wrapped his own arms around his mate-to-be.

“I know, but I’m just overthinking things, as usual. It’s nothing important.”

He waited for the voice of agreement, he waited for the warmth on his cheek to pull away, to look at him with disdain or annoyance. However, his head tilted up as a hand guided Roman’s gaze toward the half-shadowed face.

“As long as you’re sure,” the sickeningly sweet voice spoke.

“I’m sure, Damian,” Roman spoke harsher than intended. The tone escaped before he thought about the pitch. Roman’s shoulders tensed. He watched Damian’s lips curl into a frown, and a deep breath puffed his chest. Roman swallowed.

To Roman's surprise, Damian replaced the frown with a grin and wrapped his hand around Roman’s shoulders. He guided Roman over to the bed. Two strong arms pulled Roman down and pinned him to a chest chilled by the night air.

“You’re so warm,” Damian hummed in his ear. “Come snuggle with me.”

“You’d be warmer if you wore a shirt.”

“Oh, but Roman, if I did that, your scent would stain my clothes and not me. I want the world to know that you are mine.”

Hands snaked their way under Roman’s shirt, and Roman pressed his hands down on Damian’s forearms, stopping them in his tracks.

“Please, Damian, not tonight. I’m not really in the mood.”

The silence hung so thick in the air one could sever it with a sword.

Roman waited.

Damian’s breathing evened out, and the muscles below Roman’s fingers relaxed.

Roman waited.

Damian’s hands slipped away and instead held Roman’s chest closer to his own, squeezing the air out of Roman’s lungs and burning his ribcage.

Roman waited.

“Okay, pet, I understand. You’ve had an exciting day with Virgil’s new mate arriving in the castle and all. I’m sure you two omegas talked the afternoon away since I smell a strange scent on you. I’m content with just holding you for now.”

Roman relaxed.

Fingers wove in Romans hair and twisted through his thick brown locks. He closed his eyes and became putty in Damian’s hands, as he always did. Always played with. Always manipulated.

“I love you, so much,” Damian whispered.

Roman swallowed.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too @ turtally-pawsome :D
> 
> Any constructive critique is welcomed <3


End file.
